We're Goin' to Disney Land!
by NUTZY MEGAN
Summary: What happens when I drag IZ characters Disney Land? R+R And find out! the third chappy is up and runnin'! with a guest appearance from Nny
1. A bad idea

  


WE'RE GOIN' TO DISNEY LAND! 

BY NUTZY MEGAN 

  


I DON'T OWN ANY THING! OK?

  


Chapter One

( a bad idea)

  


"Finally" I muttered with joy "my 'IZ crossover world thingy ma bober is complete!" As I broke into insane laughter my mom knocked on the door of my room. "Megan, the rest family has deiced that we are going to Disney Land tomorrow." my mom yelled through the door. "Disney Land?" I thought "YAY!" Then I remembered, I had to test my 'IZ crossover world thingy ma bober'. I sat for a few minutes, then I came up with a plan, I would use my invention to bring IZ characters with me to Disney Land, I would kill two birds with one stone. "Hey mom" I called out "Can I bring some friends?" "Sure" she replied "but only three." That was fine, all I needed were three, but who?

Well, I decided I would have to bring Zim, because he's the star, and Dib is the hero, so I've gotta bring him. And who to bring last? Of coarse, Gir! 

So with a list of characters, I turned on the 'IZ crossover world thingy ma bober and walked in.

  


  


SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?? PWEEZE R+R

  



	2. Gotta find them!

  


  


WE'RE GOIN' TO DISNEY LAND!!!

BY NUTZY MEGAN

  


  


(a/n: OMG! I'm up dating my fan fic! (A bunch of people gasp, one faints) umm...ok... so ON WITH THE FIC!)

I OWN NOTHING!! OK?

Chapter 2 (gotta find them!)

  


I stepped out of my "IZ crossover world thingy ma bober" and as I had hoped and expected, I was in the IZ world. Well, all I could figure was I was on a street. "I wish I had a map right now" I said to nothing. Just as I looked down at my feet, there was a map. "Well that's convenient" I thought as I picked it up and looked at it. Strangely, on the map there were two really big marked places. One was Zim's base and the other was My House. "I don't know who's map this is, but I have feeling I know someone who might have a map LIKE this." I said to myself. I looked at map and when on my way to Zim's base.

I walked the streets until I came upon the oh so familiar cul-de-sac. I carefully walked around the gnomes and came to the door. I knocked and Gir answered. "Hi!!" Gir screamed happily. "Hi, I was wondering if you and your master could come with me...somewhere." I said as I was trying to control myself from jumping up and down insanely. "OK!" he replied. He then ran into the base. I heard the flush of the lab entrance. Now that I was alone, I could act like, well, an Invader Zim fan. My happy insanity was soon interrupted by arguing coming from inside the base. Something about "don't answer the door or the mission will be doomed". This when on for some time until I got fed up with it and decided to look for Dib. I shut the door and made my way back to the sidewalk. 

I walked a couple of blocks and then I got a strange feeling, like someone was following me. Then I saw some bushes move, and at that point I was running down the street screaming bloody murder. I turned to look and I saw........nothing! "Oh it must be my imagination" I said. "Oh really" said a very familiar voice. I turned once again to see Dib. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!!" I yelled between gasps of pure joy. "I don't know" he said "I guess I'm just bored". Now was my opportunity. "Hey Dib, how would you like to go to Disney Land, The happiest place on Earth!" I quickly said. "Umm.. ok" he replied "Who are you anyway?". I insanely smiled, "I'm NUTZY MEGAN, and I know who you are!" He looked a little nerves after I said that. "Please don't tell me your a fan girl." he pleated. "Well, unfortunately for you Dib, I am." I said, being very proud of my fandom. I could see that Dib was about to make a run for it, but then someone strangely failure came around the corner, she fit the description of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Well, that didn't stop Dib, he tried to get away, but I caught him by the trench coat. The girl came up to me, and pointed her finger at me. She slowly said "NUTZY? Is that you?" Now it came to me! "Dragon? How did you get here?" I said between trying to talk to her and hold Dib back at the same time. Dragon replied "Like a lot of IZ fans, I made a IZ world tansporty thingy, and well, here I am." 

As me and Dragon were talking and Dib was attempting to free himself from me, two well known characters were walking on the other side of the street. It was Zim walking Gir, or more or less, Gir walking Zim. "Look master, it's that girl that was at the door!". Zim turned to look at us and caught sight of Dib. Dib caught sight of Zim as well. As soon as you know it, Zim and Gir are across the street and Dib and Zim are boring holes into each others soles with their eyes.

Now was the worst time to say it, but I did. "Hey Zim, how would you like to go to Disney Land with two fan girls, your worst enemy, and your insane robot, it's gonna be fun." 

He simply replied "Yeah, sure, whatever." ( He was to busy mentally destroying Dib to say anything normal)

"Well that settles it, We're goin' to Disney Land!!!" I then pressed the big shiny red button on my belt...

  


  


  


yOUR GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY! YOU CAN STILL GET IN THE FIC, JUST R+R!

  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. A night at my house, fans, and the Disne...

  


  


WE'RE GOIN' TO DISNEYLAND!

BY NUTZY MEGAN

CHAPPY 3: A NIGHT AT MY HOUSE, FANS, AND THE DISNEY CD OF DOOM (WHEW!)

  


(A/N: welly welly well! I'm back writing this story after (counts on her fingers) uhh...5 MONTHS! Wow! I better start writing!)

(the crowd of peoplez clap) 

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!!

  


An instant later we were in my room, Zim and Dib finally noticed they weren't in IZ world any more. "Where have you taken us filthy stink beast?! Zim scowled at me. "Zim, Dib, Gir, welcome to the real world." I said swoshing my arms, triumphantly showing my room. "the real world is stinky!" Gir said happily staring at my pet rat, Bubbles. Bubbles looked at Gir in an annoyed way and went back to sleep.

Dib's jaw was dropped and his eyes were bulged. "Are you Ok Dib?" Dragon asked. Dib smiled, almost insanely, like a crazy fan fic writer who just found out they have a life time supply of candy and cupcakes. Then he slowly said "I'm...really...in...the...REAL WORLD!". Dib then, kinda went cuckoo, so Dragon did the most mature thing to do. Dragon gabbed my music stand and whacked Dib in the side of the head with it. Dib went back to normal (or as normal as Dib usually is). "Ow, that hurt." Dib said painfully. "Sorry Dib, you just got really hysterical there." Dragon apologized. Zim, Gir, and Me had been laughing the whole time.

Just then, our sheer insanity was interrupted by the doorbell, so every one followed me to the front door. I opened it and there stood Invader Cazandria. She looked at us all then screamed "HI!!!" and ran away. "well, that was really, weird" Dib said. "Oh, and that was only a taste of the real world, Dib! I said in a crazy sorta way. Every one got kinda scared then.

That night consisted of Zim trying to pretend all this wasn't happening, Gir bugging my rat some more, Dragon watching my TV, Me drawing, and Dib talking to me and Dragon about how Zim is really an alien and how BigFoot uses the belt sander( though we weren't concentrating on most of the stuff he was saying). We eventually all fell asleep, Zim was in my closet, Gir was in my stuffed animal pile, Dragon on my beanbag chair with the TV still blaring, Dib under my desk, and me on my 'love of the bizarre' foam wedge.

The next morning, we woke up early and got ready. My mom came up to me, "Ok Megan, let's go get your friends" she said. "they already got here an hour ago." I lied, "so let's go to Disney land!!" 

So with that my mom, my sister, my uncle, Zim, Dib, Gir, Dragon, me, and a whole bunch of snacks got in to the truck. We were just about to leave when suddenly there was a thump in the truck bed. We all looked out the back window, and there sat Angel610 with her face against the glass screaming "TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!". "Mom, can we take her? pweeeeeze?" I said with puppy dog eyes. "Ok" my mom said "but if we pick up any more freaks along the road, they stay in the truck bed."

It had been an hour, then my sister asked " How many more hours till we get to Disney Land?". "Oh, about 9 or 10" my mom replied. Zim and Dib gasped in horror. Dib screamed " I'M STUCK IN A CAR WITH A HOMICIDAL MANIAC!" "Me? A homicidal maniac? I'm not a homicidal maniac, THIS is a homicidal maniac!" just then I pulled Nny out of my pocket and showed him to Dib. Nny waved to Dib, then I stuffed him back into my pocket.

A very stupid idea came to my head, so I did it. I handed a cd to my uncle, " go to number 15" I said, so he did. Then the music played. " It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!!".

Gir then stopped eating the snacks and started singing with the cd. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Whew!! that took more time then i thought it would, it's now 12:41am, but i did it!!!! pweeeeeze READ+REVIEW, it will make me happy! 


End file.
